


Dunkle Tage

by Emony (artphilia)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Grenzen zwischen Alptraum und Realität verschwimmen ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dunkle Tage

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert wurde dieser Oneshot ein wenig von VGers 'Am Ende des Tunnels ein Irrlicht' (http://treknation.net) und von Andrew Robinsons 'Ein Stich zur rechten Zeit'.
> 
> Historische Anmerkung: Einige Tage nach dem Rückzug des Dominions.

Stein und um Stein, Körper um Körper half er dabei die Ruinen der Stadt vom Schutt und den vielen Leichen zu säubern. Ein Unterfangen, das ihm alles andere als leicht fiel, ganz gleich wie simpel die Tätigkeit im Grunde war. Erst am frühen Morgen diesen Tages hatte er einen zu Tode verängstigen Jungen aus den Trümmern eines Familienhauses geborgen. Er war der einzige Überlebende seiner Familie gewesen und wurde daher in eines der überfüllten Waisenhäuser gebracht. Die Krankenhäuser waren inzwischen so überlastet, dass Waisenhäuser und auch Schulen zu Lazaretten umfunktioniert werden mussten.

Während er noch im Exil auf Deep Space Nine hatte leben müssen, hatte Garak sich oft versucht vorzustellen, wie es sein würde, wenn er endlich wieder auf Cardassia wäre. Er war kein Narr und hatte sich deshalb nicht vorgestellt, dass die Union unbeschadet aus dem Bündnis mit dem Dominion herauskäme. Dass sämtliche Großstädte in Trümmern liegen würden und so viele seiner Landsleute ihr Leben lassen mussten, übertraf dann jedoch all seine furchtbaren Vorstellungen.

Dabei hatte er im Verlauf seines Lebens genug Grausamkeiten erlebt und einige sogar selbst herbeigeführt. Er war kein unschuldiger, kein guter Mann. Aber so viele andere Cardassianer hatten dieses schwere Schicksal einfach nicht verdient. Wie dieser arme Junge, der sich panisch an ihn geklammert hatte und nicht loslassen wollte, da er Tage lang mit seiner toten Familie begraben gewesen war und vollkommen unter Schock stand.

Schwermut war seit jenem Tag, an dem das Dominion endlich abgezogen und seine Heimat endlich wieder frei war, sein stetiger Begleiter. Seit Tagen hatte er kaum geschlafen, wenig gegessen … Er fand weder die Ruhe, noch den Appetit. Dabei wusste er, dass sein Körper auf diese Weise nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Es galt immer noch einen Stein mehr zu beseitigen, eine Leiche mehr zu bergen.

Außerhalb der Stadt, so hatte man ihm berichtet, wurde ein neuer Friedhof angelegt. Viele Leichen blieben jedoch ohne Identität, bekamen daher nicht einmal einen Grabstein. Niemand fand die Zeit lange Nachforschungen anzustellen.

Die ganze Situation war so erschütternd, dass Garak nachts kaum Schlaf fand. Die Ironie dabei war, dass er sich plötzlich, als er endlich wieder in seiner Heimat war, nach Deep Space Nine sehnte. In all den Jahren seines Exils hatte er jeden einzelnen Tag gehasst, den er auf der Station hatte leben müssen. Seine einzigen Lichtblicke waren Tora Ziyal gewesen und seine wöchentlichen Treffen mit Doktor Bashir.

Nicht selten fragte er sich, wie es dem guten Doktor wohl auf Deep Space Nine erging. Ob er ebenfalls alle Hände voll zu tun hatte. Oder ob dort bereits wieder Ruhe und Frieden eingekehrt war. Hin und wieder spielte Garak mit dem Gedanken, seinem menschlichen Freund zu schreiben und ihm davon zu berichten, was er hier tat. Jedoch fürchtete er damit das Mitleid des Doktors zu erregen, was so gar nicht zu seinem cardassianischen Stolz passen wollte.

Stattdessen schuftete er jeden Tag, bis er abends vor Erschöpfung und Schwäche auf seinem kleinen Feldbett in einem der Rettungsdienstlager zusammenbrach und einige Stunden unruhig schlief. In seinen Träumen sah er häufig Damar, der seine geliebte Ziyal erschoss und mit dem er sich letztlich für die Rettung Cardassias zusammen getan hatte. Manchmal sah er auch Mila, die ihn gutmütig anlächelte und versuchte den kleinen Funken Hoffnung in ihm nicht erlischen zu lassen, den er stets mit sich trug. Besonders oft jedoch sah er Colonel Kira, die ihn höhnisch auslachte und ihn dadurch wissen ließ, dass dies die Bestrafung für all seine Sünden war und dafür, was sein Volk dem ihren über so viele Jahrzehnte hinweg angetan hatte.

Oft hoffte er aus dem Alptraum, den die Realität bot, ausbrechen zu können. Garak war jedoch kein feiger Mann und keiner, der sich seinem Schicksal leichthin entzog. Es hatte ihn auch niemals jemand gezwungen ausgerechnet auf Deep Space Nine zu leben. Er hätte genauso gut auf einen der Föderationsplaneten auswandern und dort ein neues Leben beginnen können. Irgendwo, wo ihn nicht täglich die hasserfüllten Augen der Bajoraner verfolgt hätten. Nein, er entzog sich seines Schicksals nicht, ganz gleich wie schwer es auch auf seinen Schultern lasten mochte und ungeachtet dessen, ob es ihn über kurz oder lang daran zerbrechen ließ.

Der Traum von der Rückkehr in seine Heimat, war zu seinem schlimmsten Alptraum geworden. Wenn er aus seinen nächtlichen Träumen über Ziyals Ermordung erwachte, oder Kiras höhnisches Lachen im sanften Dämmerlicht eines jeden Morgens allmählich verklang, begann der eigentliche Alptraum, jeden Tag aufs Neue und er sah das Ende nicht. Es gab immer noch ein eingestürztes Gebäude, immer noch mehr Leichen. Es schien einfach nicht enden zu wollen.

„Garak.“

Die Stimme entsprang zweifellos seinem langsam zerfallenden Verstand. Erst jetzt, da er die Stimme des Doktors hörte, wurde ihm bewusst, wie viel Kraft sie ihm gab. Dieser Mensch hatte ihm selbst im Exil immer wieder einen Grund zum lächeln gegeben. Nur langsam ließ er den schweren Stein, den er eben aufgenommen hatte sinken und hob den Blick an. Sämtliche Glieder in seinem Leib schmerzen ob der ungewohnten Tätigkeiten der vergangenen Tage.

Da stand Bashir, in seiner tadellos sauberen Uniform und lächelte. Es war kein fröhliches, sondern ein mitfühlendes und trauriges Lächeln und Garak wünschte sich, das knabenhafte Lächeln zurück, das Bashir ihm vor so vielen Jahren hin und wieder geschenkt hatte. Besonders, wenn er Garak als Spion des Obsidianischen Ordens entlarven wollte, wofür er selbstverständlich nie Beweise finden konnte.

„Garak“, wiederholte Bashir und stellte das Medkit ab, das er mitgebracht hatte. Diesmal hörte Garak deutlich die Besorgnis in des Doktors Stimme. Hinter ihm materialisierten ganze Container, die das medizinische Siegel trugen und ein halbes Duzend Sanitäter. „Sie sehen aus, als könnten Sie Hilfe brauchen.“

Er konnte es nicht fassen. Gerade als er aufgehört hatte noch irgendetwas Positives in seinem Leben zu erwarten, tauchte sein menschlicher Freund auf. Garak spürte, wie sich unwillkürlich Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten, als er sich umsah und die ausschwärmenden Sanitäter beobachtete. Er wollte etwas sagen, seinen Freund angemessen begrüßen, aber er brachte kein Wort über seine ausgetrockneten Lippen. Stattdessen ging er auf den guten Doktor zu, wischte sich die schmutzigen Hände notdürftig an seiner zerschlissenen Kleidung ab und brach plötzlich vor ihm zusammen.

Bashir fing ihn geistesgegenwärtig auf und legte ihn behutsam auf dem Boden ab. Als nächstes realisierte Garak, wie durch einen dicken Schleier, dass er gescannt wurde. „Sie sind vollkommen dehydriert.“ Die Stimme des Doktors war sanft und fürsorglich. „Ich hab Sie im Nu wieder auf den Beinen, Garak. Keine Sorge. Ich bin ja jetzt da.“

 _Als ob ohne ihn gar nichts richtig laufen würde_ , schoss es Garak in den Sinn. Jedoch sagte er nichts dazu. Er war viel zu erleichtert in Bashirs vertraute braune Augen blicken zu können und ihn in diesen dunklen Tagen bei sich zu wissen. Mit seinem einzig verbliebenen Freund an der Seite, schien der Alptraum gleich ein bisschen erträglicher zu werden.

~fin


End file.
